What a day(care)
by dragonbalpokemon
Summary: hello everyone this is my first story so please don't flame. Goten,Trunks,Pan,Bra,and Marron, have a play date and are being watched by their mothers but what happens when they all get frisky? Rated M for adult themes, lemon, incest, and futa if you don't like don't read


what a day(care)

when goten, trunks, bra, pan, and marron are at playdate(daycare) supervised by their mothers chi-chi,bulma,18, and videl, everyone gets a bit frisky. warning adult content, will be futa, incest, yuri so if you don't like don't read this is my first story! so enjoy

disclaimer i don't own dbz it is owned by akira toryama

note I decided to make all the kids 12and 13in trunks and gotens case and 9and 10 with the other 3 because they are cuter that way.

It was pitched black he couldn't see them and he hoped they couldn't see him oh how wrong he was. " uuh goten." trunks said with confusion. goten opened both eyes shocked how could he see him? He blinked twice and looked around to see his best friend trunks, pan, bra, marron, and all there parents standing there staring with jaws gaping." what are you doin.." trunks proceded but was quickley cut off by a yelling goten. " ahhh no fair how did you find me?" asked a furious goten. Every one fell over. " Goten its hide and go seek not close your eyes and stand in the middle of the yard!" trunks replied matter of factly. Goten with a confused look asked" but i couldn't see you how could you see me?". again every one toppled over at the sheer stupidity of the child. " uncle goten it doesn't work like that" said pan. And with that the everyone burst out laughing. And the mothers proceded to return to the porch and resume thier convorsations and drink thier tea. " fine" goten said loudly. " what should we do know?" said a bored marron. " Lets spar"! said an eager bra. (AN bra and marron have some skills in fightingjust for this) And then trunks' ear perked up to the sound of rain drops. " what, rain? It was such a beutifull day why is it raining now?" asked chi-chi. " lets take this party inside, kids were going inside now come on!. hollered 18. " INSIDE, tsk no amount of rain is to great for the child of the great prince vegeta!" chide bra and trunks together. " ugh fine but don't stay out long." said videl.

One hour later.

"MOOM" goten yelled while knoking on the door. chi-chi came to the door and yelled " Oh my goodness" as she stared down at the 5 muddy wet shivering children. she quickly let them in and hollered to bulma " bulma could you get them some towels they are filthy." " sure thing chi" bulma said sweetly. " you kids are going to need baths." she said they all went upstairs andstarted to take their bath. "My god of all the days for them to get completely filthy none of you brought and extra clothes did you and gotens are all just as dirty. ughh" chi-chi groans. "well we can't just let them walk around naked the rest of the day can we?"asked avery conerned videl. They all sat silently for a second, and then all fell back due to blood erupting from their noses. then they all looked at each other mischeivously. " Ok so were all on board but how the fuck do we get them to agee?"asked videl. they all stared at her with jaws that hit the floor. "why are you staring at me like that?" she asked. " oh sweetie we've been at this a whole lot longer than you but still you know what they want right?" replied bulma. And with that 18,Bulma, and Chi-Chi lead them into the kitchen, and started to strech. Chi-Chi looked at videl and said "What are you standing there if you don't strech you won't even make it past the entrees! we've got alot of work to do." and the lightbulb turned on in videls head. " Oh of course."

meanwhile upstairs.

All 5 young children sat naked in the warm soapy water splashing each other and laughing. Each child was thinking the same thing will this really work? but it was pan who had actually said it"bra do you think this will work?". without a moments hesitation she replied" Of course none of us brought any spare cloths, and there is no way gotens mom would let us walk around her beutiful clean hous covered in mud. so we act all sell concious and they will strip down and we get to behold thier magnificents." she concluded and gave a Vegeta esque smirk. but gasped in shock as she was then hoisted on the shoulders of goten and trunks." all right bra she's so smart!" goten said. "put me down you brutes or i'm going to.. ohh." she moaned as the cool air hit her small futa penis( yes penis if you skiped my warning and don't want to read any more leave) and her smooth hairless clit. All 5 of the kids had penises and none thought it weird but very sexy. none of them were very big the biggest being trunks with 6 inches placid, then goten and marron who were 5.5, then pan who was about 4, and finally bra who was three. None were monsters until they were hard the. the got quite a bit bigger. bra may have been the smallest but she had the biggest breasts hers were c, pans were on the big side of b, and marron was a small a cup. Bra had started to get wet and hard because of the cool air. her dick had started to grow to about 6 inches." G gg guys stop put me down." she pleaded. " Oh no we are beyond the point of no return." said goten as he slowly gave her to trunks. " Come on sweetie ya know you want us." said marron with a wink, she then got up and started trailing kisses down her neck. Pan got up and latched on to her right breast. This made bra howl in pleasure. " say it you want it." said trunks with a pinch to her ass. " I i i. I WANT IT!" she replied. and in unison everyone said " as you wish". Marron started to make out with her, trunks got her left tit and started sucking, pan continued to nibble her right, goten got down and started to suck her dick.

goten got about 4 inches down then started to swirle it around in his mouth liking the head, and dragging his tongue across the bottom of her meat sword.

bra was in heaven she loved all the attention she was getting. she reached out her arms and grabbed pan and trunks' heads and started to stroke their soft hair. she broke her kiss with marron and gasped for breath, she was nearing her climax so she yelled," I'm gonna... cummmm!" and the she blew her creamy load into the young demi saiyans mouth. he got a huge load of tasty cum,in his mouth. then pulled back for the last few sperts to cover his face. this went on for about a minute before she stopped. he swallowed most of the cum then he kissed marron and let her swallow some then she gave it to trunks, who gave it to pan who gave it to bra. " whats the flavour today? I can't quite tell" said pan as a saiyan she tasted differn't each time."mmmm I say cherry" said marron. they all nodded in agreement. and then bra pan and marron licked the rest of bra's love juice of his face. "now ready for round 2 ?" said an eager bra. " no that was your reward for your plan assuming it works we will complete this reward later. and if it doesn't..." trunks said vedoing off the sentence to marron. " We will be taking back that reward one orgasm at a time but none for you. " . And finally pan concluded " and that is only the beging of your punishment". " no more kissy kissy." chided goten. then the left leaving bra nervous and praying it works. " lets go down stairs".

Ok i think this is a good place to end it for now reveiw please and go easy this is my first story. with that said goddspeed.


End file.
